


Oh Puck!

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faeries - Dean really doesn't do very well with faeries ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Puck!

Eee-ore ... eee-ore ...'

Dean's braying frantically and blindly groping at the long, furry grey ears that just sprung from his head.

There's a grey, downy muzzle and a row of tombstones in place of Dean's precious pearly-whites, and I'm not even sure he's noticed the little tufted tail that's sprouted from the seat of his pants.

The great dork had to do it, didn't he? He had to open his smart mouth and piss off Puck.

Now I've got a green-eyed donkey for a brother.

'Eeeeeeeee-ore!'

He might not be Bottom, but he's definitely an ass.

In every sense of the word.

xxxxx

end

**Author's Note:**

> In Midsummer Night's Dream, Nick Bottom is famously known for getting his head transformed into that of a donkey by Puck.


End file.
